Bree
by Olivia Niamh Cullen
Summary: As I assume most of you have, I've read Bree Tanner and, as all of you must, I love Bree. She didn't deserve to die, and so in this short story, Bree is going to get as close to a happily ever after as I can give her. Wont be a long story, 2-3 chapers.


BreePOV

I was bidding my farewell to Fred. As soon as I'd caught up to Diego I'd make sure we'd find him, and then maybe we could start a little coven of our own. A good one though, Diego, Fred and I could be civilized with each other, a family.

"Good luck, Bree."

"Thanks, Fred! Good luck to you, too. I'll see you!" I promised as I ran to get close too the army, the only upside of this was that being near them meant being near Diego.

But a hand grasped my arm. I immediately took on a defensive stance, swivelling around and irrationally expecting to see Raoul, although I knew he was up front. It was Fred again, I was surprised.

"Bree,…I'm not too sure about this." His eyes narrowed after the army that was disappearing into the distance.

"What can I do? I need Diego." I said firmly.

He sighed, he was deep in thought for a moment, then he looked at me. "I'll come with you."

"You want to fight?" I asked perplexed.

"No, but I'll make us invisible to them, we'll check and see if Diego is-"

"You mean we'll get Diego and go." I corrected. We began to hurry after them.

"Of course." He smiled at me, but it looked like he was trying to placate me.

"Thank you." I said as we ran.

"I don't want you getting hurt, you're not like the other brutes." He told me. I was touched, I didn't think he liked me that much.

Riley didn't see us, Fred must be using his power to it's fullest. Suddenly, Raoul caught the scent and with a feral shriek he set off after it. The others followed in a frenzy.

Riley was giving direction to the others, but he was holding back. He was telling Kristie that he was going with Raoul and then he told Raoul the opposite, I knew he wouldn't see me if I didn't make myself known, so I stepped toward him.

"Bree. I thought you were with Kristie." He smiled.

I didn't respond.

"I heard someone get hurt-Kristie needs me more than Raoul," He explained quickly.

"Are you…leaving us?"

"I'm worried, Bree. I told you that _she _was going to meet us, to help us, but I haven't crossed her trail. Something's wrong. I need to find her."

"But there's no way you can find her before Raoul gets to the yellow-eyes."

"I have to find out what's going on. I need her. I wasn't supposed to do this alone!"

"But the others…"

"Bree, I have to go find her! Now! There are enough of you to overwhelm the yellow-eyes. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." He sounded so sincere. "Diego's down there, Bree. He'll be part of the first attack. Didn't you catch his scent back there? Did you not get close enough?"

"Diego was there?"

"He's with Raoul by now. If you hurry, you can help him get out alive."

I stared at him, I wondered what Fred would make of all this, invisible behind us. I looked after Raoul's path.

"Good girl," Riley said. "I'll go find _her _and we'll be back to help clean up. You guys have got this! It might be over by the time you get there!" Then he set off after _her_. He was a liar, just a _dirty liar_.

I turned to see Fred, waiting as I knew he would be, no nausea hit me. "Come on." I said and we sprinted after Raoul's scent. I was met by the usual sweet smelling smoke that signalled the demise of vampires. Diego might be there, maybe they would be victorious. Fred and I soon found ourselves in a huge grassy field. I scanned the area, but saw no Diego, just the body's of my "coven" being torn apart easily.

Nobody paid attention to myself or Fred. I saw that the yellow-eyed vampires were winning. I was slipping into denial as I saw no trace of Diego, a sob escaped my lips.

"You know as long as you hold my hand, we can get as close as we want." Fred told me grabbing my hand. I wasn't sure if that was true or if it was an excuse to comfort me, either way I was grateful.

We were able to walk right into the midst of the yellow-eyes, some looked confused after they passed us. These vampires were not weak as Riley had lied about, they were strong and fast and definitely wiser than any of us were. Even upon closer inspection, Diego was definitely not present. Riley had lied about everything. The thought that Diego was not there, that he was gone…it just killed me. I pressed my lips together, trying of fight back tears, but none came, soon I even _tried _to cry, nothing happened. I guess vampires were unable to cry, we truly were dead inside. I turned to Fred and clung to him, he didn't push me off thankfully.

I peered past Fred's arm and I found that when I saw the body's of people such as Raoul and Kristie on the ground that I felt a sort of vindictive pleasure. I hated all of them, I hated Raoul and Kristie, I hated Riley and most of all, I hated _her. _

A cry of anger suddenly left me. _She _did this to us! _She _got Riley tangled up into her web of lies and in turn the rest of us. I would find her, and I would kill her.

I didn't even realise I was running until I heard Fred saying, "Bree! They almost saw us, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get her and I'm going to kill her." I snarled.

_When I take you to her and hold you as she tears off your legs and then slowly, slowly burns off your fingers, ears, lips, tongue, and every other superfluous appendage one by one. _Riley's words from the previous night played over in my head. This threat hadn't just materialized in his mind, he had been describing Diego's death.

I smelled around, most of the area was overpowered by the smell of sickly sweet dead vampires and a stench I couldn't put my finger on. Then I caught it. It wasn't her but it was Riley and where ever Riley was, I was sure she would be. Because he would stick to her like glue.

Fred and I darted up a mountain side, I was exceedingly surprised that he had not left me yet, this would be such a big hassle to him, what if I got him hurt?

As we reached our destination I could only hear the familiar snapping and tearing that I associated with fight. I burst into the clearing, Fred behind me. I saw that two vampires were fighting in a blurring ballet. I could see Riley, he was looking oddly misshapen and was standing over a giant wolf, the wolf would have surprised me if I wasn't so intent on my mission.

"Bree! Quickly!" Riley yelled to me. He thought I was here to help him. I crazed laugh came from my lips. The two vampires stopped fighting, they stared at me, one had dark red hair and the other had fiery red hair, I knew it was _her_.

"No." The dark red head gasped, he was keeping an eye on both me and her.

"Edward!" A female voice screamed. It wasn't _her _voice though, _her _voice was like a child's. _She _grinned at me and then turned on the one who was called Edward again. I approached, my stance was now offensive, I was ready to take her down, even if it meant going down myself in the process.

"See, Edward. I have friends too." _She _taunted him.

Edward seemed to appraise me quickly, realisation dawned on his face and then he returned the grin _she'd _given him.

"_Friend_, is that what you'd call her? Because it seems to me as if you're quite the opposite to her." Edward said and I let a growl escape me and dove for her.

"No!" I heard Riley cry, but he made no move for me, that or he was unable to.

I floored _her, _making the most of my strength, and started to rip and tear whatever I could get my hands on, I think I got an arm off straight away.

"This is for Diego!" I snarled. She screamed, I think Edward had taken off the other arm.

"Victoria!" I heard Riley once again, it sounded as if he was struggling to get the word out.

"Finally, I know your name. _Victoria_. I will enjoy killing you, _Victoria. _Like you killed Diego! Watch while you can Riley, watch, you liar!" I was descending into a regressive state now.

Edward was circling around us, tearing off the parts of her that I was not already attacking, he finished with her head. I watched as he threw it away in disgust. I didn't pause to revel in the victory, I grabbed up every part of her that I could see and put it in a pile atop and around her severed head. Edward wad helping me, we worked in silence. I turned to see that Fred was unscathed, relief shot through me, he was helping the wolf, who was now on his feet and looked unharmed, collect the bits of Riley that scattered the area.

When every bit of them was retrieved, Edward got out a lighter and set them on fire, purple smoked billowed up above us. I felt no remorse for the killing of my creator or the one who had lead us.

I turned up to the one named Edward, he looked down at me.

"Thanks." We spoke at the same time. He smiled at me in a friendly way. I didn't even know this vampire and I already trusted him more than I had anyone up to this point, apart from Fred and…Diego.

I heard the wolf make a noise that sounded almost like a snicker. To my surprise, Edward leaned to the wolf, stretching out a fist, the wolf bumped his nose against Edward's hand. The wolf then turned to me and tried to do the same, I looked that him for a moment, stumped, everything about this situation was unnatural, eventually I fist bumped him gently. I endeavoured to ignore his overpowering odour.

Why did I instinctively know that I could trust these…creatures?

"Nice teamwork." Edward murmured to us, I guessed that Fred was using his power.

"That's why I can't bear to look at him." Edward realised.

"You're the mind reader." I understood.

"What else have you been told about us?" He said, "In fact, hold that thought."

He turned towards the cliff face and I finally saw that we weren't the only ones on the cliff. The girl was there, I recognised her scent, and the scent burned my throat.

I began to retreat, grabbing onto Fred.

Edward positioned himself between us and her. "Go, but don't go far. Can you make yourselves invisible?"

I nodded.

"Then go down to clearing where the fight was, but _make sure _you are unseen by anyone and everyone." He clarified.

We agreed and ran down to the clearing as he instructed.


End file.
